bluebloodstvfandomcom-20200216-history
Gameela Wright
Gameela Wright is a native New Yorker who got into the Dance Theater of Harlem when she was younger. After suffering an injury, she went to school and earned a BS in Psychology and Marketing. For some time she worked with an ad agency but was laid off, which led her to go back to school. It was there that she got into Theater, without formal training, acting in several productions before going to school for acting. Since then, she has extended her acting to film and commercials as well as theater. After appearing in 13 episodes, ranging from Season One to Season Six as an unnamed or one-off reporter, she was finally given a name upon her first appearance of Season Seven. Now she has been credited 3 times as Reporter Helen, or just Helen. Credits Film Expand to see full Film credits. 2005 * Frijolito Go! (short) - Policewoman 2006 * Everything's Jake - Reporter (uncredited) 2007 * Pariah (short) - Audrey 2008 * Life of the Dying (short) - Woman 2009 * Tickling Leo - Nurse 2010 * The Robber Barons of Wall Street (short) - Mother 2011 * The Trouble with Bliss - Nadine 2013 * Admission - Woman in Adoption Agency * Bert and Arnie's Guide to Friendship - Receptionist * Butterflies of Bill Baker - Simon 2014 * They Came Together - Police Officer * Emoticon ;) - Pharmacist * Shelter - Advisor (Coalition for Homeless) * John Wick - Delivery Woman 2015 * Experimenter - Mrs. Greer * Jack of the Red Hearts - Mrs. Maxwell * 3 Generations - DSS Worker * Couples Massage: ABC-Disney Discovers Talent Showcase (short) - Marlene 2016 * The Comedian - Judge Mansfield 2017 *''Breakable You'' - Louise 2018 * Tully - Laurie * Touchscreen (short) - Manager Television Expand to see full TV credits 2000 * The Sopranos - Nurse (Episode: "From Where to Eternity") 2003 * Law & Order - Mary (Episode: "Couples") * Law & Order: Criminal Intent - Detective Amanda Giles ** "Zoonotic" (2003) ** "Pravda" (2003) ** "Boots on the Ground" (2011) 2010 * Gravity - Female Paramedic (Episode: "Cold Swim Away") * Law & Order: SVU ** "Beef" (2010) - Woman #1 ** "Valentine's Day" - Jury Foreperson 2011 * The Onion News Network - Danielle's Mom (Episode: "Snowlocaust") * Royal Pains - Duty Nurse (Episode: "Ta Da For") * Blue Bloods ** "All That Glitters" (2011) - Reporter #2 ** "Friendly Fire" (2011) - Reporter #2 ** "Black and Blue" (2011) - TV Reporter Lucinda ** "Parenthood" (2012) - Reporter 2 ** "Working Girls" (2012) - News Anchor ** "Domestic Disturbance" (2012) - Reporter ** "Front Page News" (2013) - Reporter 1 ** "This Way Out" (2013) - Reporter #2 ** "Drawing Dead" (2013) - Stand-up Reporter ** "Custody Battle" (2014) - Reporter #1 ** "Partners" (2014) - Reporter 3 ** "The Bullitt Mustang" (2015) - Reporter #2 ** "Blowback" (2016) - Reporter #3 ** "Shadow of a Doubt" (2017) - Reporter Helen ** "Friendship, Love, and Loyalty" (2018) - Reporter Helen ** "My Aim is True" (2018) - Helen 2012 *'Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23' - Cop (Episode: "Pilot") 2013 * 2nd Avenue - Barbara (Episode: "Harajuku Zombie Girls") * The Blacklist ** "The Stewmaker (No. 161)" (2013) - Juror ** "Sutton Ross (No. 17)" - ICU Nurse 2014 * Believe - DMV Woman (Episode: "Prodigy") * Orange Is the New Black - Nurse (Episode: "Hugs Can Be Deceiving") 2015 * Person of Interest - Single Mom (Episode: "If-Then-Else") * Daredevil - Norma (Episodes: "Rabbit in a Snowstorm", "Daredevil") * The Mysteries of Laura - Public Defender (Episode: "The Mystery of the Taken Boy") 2016 * Bull - Lawyer Watts (Episode: "Bedside Manner") 2017 * She's Gotta Have It ** "HeGotItAllMixedUp (DYSLEXIA)" (2017) - Brenda Cumberbatch ** "HowToMakeLoveToANegroWithoutGettingTired" (2017) - Brenda Epps 2018 * High Maintenance - (Episode: "Scromple") * Sneaky Pete - Desk Officer Kane (Episode: "Inside Out") * Quantico - Dr. Sarah Milian (Episode: "Fear and Flesh") * Succession - Dr. Johnson (Episode: "Shit Show at the Fuck Factory") Category:Cast Category:Co-Starring Category:Recurring